


let's go somewhere (somewhere godless)

by Mistropolis



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, POV Second Person, Reminiscing, Spoilers, but better to be safe still, ik pretty much everyone knows devilman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/Mistropolis
Summary: as your life awaits for its burnout, a memory returns to you.





	let's go somewhere (somewhere godless)

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, one of the drabbles i did for ficweek on twitter (u can find the original one somewhere in my pinned!!) the given prompt for it is "an old crumbling farmhouse whose stones seem to move when fog descends over the valley) 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!

There is an ancient farmhouse at the edge of the other precipice overlooking the sea. Just as the lighthouse stands solitary on one side, this other one has always stood against the relentless onslaught of the ocean waves all by itself.

The two of you love going there almost as much as you love re-visiting the lighthouse where you first met. Unlike the lighthouse, the farmhouse boasts a more interesting possibility to be explored, from the farm tools stored inside and the strangely arcane stones.

“Why are there so many stones?” He'd ask you, given you are the more intelligent one between the two of you.

“I… Don't really know.” Admitting your ignorance is a briefly painful thing to accomplish, yet your heart can't help but soften a bit when he laughs away the matter and invites you to play with him, gesturing to the stones all the while.

You politely decline. There is certainly no point in playing with stones. You wait right outside the farmhouse to cement your position on that, but it is almost like there's a spring wired between the two of you, and the further you go the more sensitive the sensation of pain roars between the folds of your heart.

A wisp of mist flits by, and soon the farmhouse's surrounding is completely submerged in blinding whiteness. Naturally, you aren't bothered by mist, you think-- though for some reasons, the whiteout drives an uncomfortable frisson through your bones-- 

“Wahhhhhhh!”

He rushes back out and knocks you right on your chest, his yellow cap perhaps forgotten somewhere inside the farmhouse.

“Are you okay?”

“It's scary in there! When the fog floats in, the stones start moving on their own! Do stones eat children?” He stuffs his tear-stained mien back into your uniform, but for some reasons, you don't find any traces of disgust inside of your heart at his actions. 

If anything, you find yourself at the urge to hug him closer, just a bit closer. “It's okay. Even if they try to eat you, I'm here to protect you.”

He raises his (still) tear-stained face back at you and smile. “Mhm! Thank you for always being here with me!”

(no, it's only what i should do for all you did, you catch yourself ruminating that, the thought not unwelcome)

 

★

 

The farmhouse is no more, crumbling to dust and ashes a long time ago.

You would know that. You were the harbinger of its ruin.

You know not of where those ghostly carnivorous stones are now, but at least, you thought gently to yourself, they will be no more harm to him.

You hold him tight to you once more, warm liquid gold folded all over him. You will face oblivion together soon. Somewhere along the knots of your strings of fate, there will be suffering.

But you will be together, always.


End file.
